Present Hunting
by Dragonbow117
Summary: All the problems of finding a present... Then add the isle of Berk... Then add Vikings... And THEN add dragons... And you have, Hiccups first day of the week. And also Astrids... And pretty much everyone elses too... On a side note, Gobber got his Christmas wish fulfilled! Christmas cheesy small story (still not sure) story. Set when their 18 (dotdr-ish) Hiccstrid! (T coz y not)
1. Snuggle Tog

**And because it's Christmas/(that time of the year) I decided a little extra was in order :D**

**Here's my fluffy two (or tri) shot. Christmas all the way!**

**Also, My title has to be one of my favorite. (Seriously both are words and practically make up Snoggletog :P)**

* * *

><p><span>Snuggle Togs<span>

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed as he entered the forge on this snowy day. the air was chill and the sky was a mix of white and blue, That was great! So nice to see other colors besides what they usually see on the Archipelago at this time of year.. That being white and blue. Water and snow. Cloud and Sky. A total of two colors… Really puts the diversity here under perspective. For example. People. White (Mostly), Boring, Sterile, bland, tough, tasteless... Blue, sky, freedom, fun, Stormfly… Astrids eye color… Well that's just dandy isn't it, he always has to relate <em>something<em> back to her. Anyway, he'd better focus… What was it again…

Snoggletog! Of course. That's why he was at the forge. Getting… Making something for Astrid! He had a great plan! Wait, no, he didn't... He had absolutely no clue as to what to make! He's already given her everything! New Weapon? Check. Jewelry? (Besides the engagement ring he plans,) Check. (Also he made sure her jewelry didn't hinder her fighting style. How thoughtful) Saddles. Check. Gadgets (There were many) Check. New clothing apparatus? Check. (By clothes he means Armour. Astrid wouldn't wear a dress if her life depended on it) Poetry? (Trust me, don't listen to Astrid. It was horrible.) Check… Half of these weren't even for an occasion. More or less Just simply because he wanted to make her something. Thor dammit why didn't he plan this and all those other gifts that he made could have kept him going for… years! This one was an extra special year as well... Their third year officially dating! Take that everyone that said they wouldn't make it three years (That came after they wouldn't make it two years ... which was after when they said a year and a half... etcetera) but still… He wanted the third year, when they were both 18… To be special, because they are finally regarded as adults. (as in… fully fledged members of society, they could enter the great hall for meetings now) On her 18th Birthday he got her a new saddle, that was the most effort he's put into anything, and she loved it. He needs to top that for Snoggletog.

"But How!"

He drawled to himself, or maybe Toothless as he sat at his workshop desk in the forge and mindlessly fiddles with the charcoal pencil he had there. Toothless gave an emitted a lazy coo which gave no indication to whether he cared or not. Hiccup banged his head softly against the desk, not willing enough to smash it on the table but frustrated enough to _have to _hit his head against the desk somehow.

"Maybe, maybe she wants…"

Ideas not forming in his head like they usually do.

* * *

><p>"What do I do!"<p>

Said a fairly annoyed and ticked off Shieldmaiden in her favorite training spot in the woods with Stormfly. Who was too busy cleaning herself to care about her Riders worries. Cocky dragon... Astrid was having the problem of not being able to find a present for her partner(Sound familiar) Well, She didn't know what on Asgard he would want, so how could she find something if she didn't know where to start (aren't they supposed to know each other best or whatever, why does she have no idea, is she a terrible girlfriend?). Hiccup could whip up anything in that forge and make it look beautiful. No matter what he did he did it perfectly. she means, he even made her Poetry! (Don't listen to whatever he says, it was amazing) But she was… Untalented in that area, She couldn't make him something, she couldn't create something beautiful… She had to find something. Which was becoming harder all the time. She had gotten him ink (several times), a new journal (That was a good one, he loved that, and it was _not_ because she tried to do artwork on the cover and failed miserably), new stationary, forge materials, an awesome tapestry (Seriously, that was awesome, dragons and stuff everywhere!) and well… thats it…

She was stuck, what on Midgard would he want?

Hiccup was mindlessly fiddling with a charcoal pencil waiting for inspiration when Gobber arrived humming a generic Snoggletog tune.

"Deck the halls with bows of pigskin falal- Hey uhh..."

Gobber announced entering seeing his apprentice looking absolutely miserable.

"What's wrong Hiccup? spit it out. You seem distressed… More than usual that is"

Hiccup swung around in his chair and started off between their usual back and forth

"Thanks Gobber, glad you finally noticed my generally peaceful demeanor!"

He drawled, at Gobbers sigh he decided there was no point hiding it

"I don't know what I'm going to give Astrid for Snoggletog. I've already thought of everything!"

Gobber pursed his lips to say something, but at the same time realized this was true.

"Well, Maybe you're thinking too complicated, think of something simple, an axe, or maybe a small piece of jewelry."

Gobber suggested. Hiccup responded dejectedly.

"I've already done both of those, and I can't get her a ring because I'm planning that for when I ask for her hand"

He said Gobber laughed vocally at that

"Oh so you are planning to, because many in the tribe used to get wed at younger Hiccup, Mr Hofferson was getting worried, I guess when he hears the good news-"

Gobber was cut off from his rambling

"Gobber! Also that was in a time of kill or be killed!"

Hiccup half yelled. Aware Astrid could really be anywhere.

"I'm just teasing you boy."

Gobber said but the amusement didn't leave his eyes. Hiccup decided, in the risk of Astrid storming in on them, he changed the topic

"Anyway, that's my problem, so, what are you doing here."

Gobber merely responded quickly

"To see what you were doing, lack of dragons that need teeth fixed and etcetera tends to leave me with a lot of free time."

Gobber said a little nostalgic. But happy with the trade off none the less. He was quiet a moment more before asking

"So, whats my snoggletog Gift?"

He said hoping to get a reaction out of the boy for only thinking of Astrid, to his disappointment Hiccup shrugged and replied.

"Hunk of scrap metal out back"

Despite Gobbers excitement of new metal to bang around, he outburst in mock horror.

"Hiccup, you're supposed to wait until _after_ Snoggletog to announce the present"

Hiccup laughed and bit back

"You asked. And you just said you wanted something to do, so, happy Snoggletog. What's my gift?"

Hiccup asked as Gobber had to agree with his logic,

"Ah, unlike you, I'll stick with tradition and tell you after Snoggletog."

Gobber winked, Hiccup smiled and retorted.

"So you have no idea, just aim to get me ink, or something to improve Toothless' tail with and you'll be fine."

Hiccup said knowing he had his mentor caught, he then exited the forge as Gobber excitedly went to go play with his new toy (Well, metal). Still at a total loss at what to get Astrid. He had everyone else planned for and ready, Except hers.

* * *

><p>"He already has everything he needs and finds valuable, what else could I get him!"<p>

Astrid ranted to her odd choice of company, Ruffnut... And Tuffnut was around somewhere, not caring enough to join in the conversation. Ruffnut was actually listening, at least. Advice wise? Not so much.

"Why are you asking me, He's not my smooching buddy."

She said whilst teasing Astrid for having a boyfriend, which she had done for the last three years. three years. Gods, that long already?

"I'm asking for advice, This is generally where friends help each other Ruffnut, like you know, general ideas?"

Astrid said sarcastically.

Ruffnut shrugged and replied.

"Who said we were friends?"

Astrid gave me an '_are you kidding me_' glare before Ruffnut burst out laughing.

"I joke I joke"

Astrid couldn't help at smile at that one. The twins ridiculousness was a breath of fresh air every once in a while.

"But seriously I have no idea what you should get him"

Ruffnut said as one of the only times she was serious. (probably).

"Exactly my problem, and I can't turn up with nothing!"

Astrid carped.

"Maybe you need to stop complaining about what to get him and start searching your heart for whats right."

Said Tuffnut nonchalantly as he randomly appeared in the room, who had apparently being paying attention.

"That's… Actually good advice Tuff"

Astrid realized. (Surprising. but then again, when were the twins predictable.) Well, they did have their bursts of intellect, Ruffnut, upset that her brother literally just did way better than her, decided she would have none of it. She stood up and punched her brother to the floor.

"My advice is you start simple, and stop worrying so much or you'll never find it."

Ruffnut said, extremely proud of herself. Her brother, realizing she also gave good advice tackled her to the floor and they started one of their typical infamous wrestling matches. Astrid laughed incredulously and stood up to leave.

"Thanks guys, you're not as bad at advice as you always thought"

Astrid responded gratefully, Tuffnut stopped the wrestling match the wrestling match for a few seconds.

"Hate to complain at the use of the word 'guys' Believe it or not this behemoth is actually my twin _sister_. Oh wait, who are you getting the present for?"

Typical twins, Ruffnut bit back.

"Hate to complain about the way you said '_guys_' but Tuffnut gets offended because his _sister_ is more of a man than him. And its Hiccup sloth-fist!"

Ruffnut countered and then went back to tackling. Astrid shook her head in amusement and left the twins house (or now battleground) the twins advice was a good starting point. But she still had no idea what to get Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Because other characters are always nice, it seems both our hero and heroin are in the same kind of pickle... hmm, like peas in a pod... part of the same pie, okay enough food analogies.<strong>

**Cya XD**


	2. Gifted

**Well. Happy boxing day! (not sure if it's only Australia that does that... meh, dunt know don't care XD)**

**Part two (Out of two, it's finished, no third chapter) is done. **

**Shall we begin?**

* * *

><p><span>Gifted<span>

* * *

><p>Astrid strolled back to her house in despair, Snoggletog was coming up tomorrow, she was doomed. She would probably settle for getting him some more metal or whatever. Which was a terrible present but it was better than nothing. She would have a terrible present and he would have a great one. Of course. That was the story of her life (although he always said he liked them. She doubted it. This year was just worse than usual) There was barely a day left for the Snoggletog feast. The night when all the dragons would leave. Toothless would be going this year. Safeguarding Berks dragons, because last year an incident involving Meatlugs brood happened which is why protecting the young dragons as a dragon without a mate would do them well (Also it's a Nightfury. What other dragon would want to attack another dragons brood if it got them killed by a Nightfury?)… She wasn't going to delve into details. Regardless Hiccup always seemed to be a little more grounded. (Excuse the pun.) Around Snoggletog.<p>

Just as her house came into sight (not that she was actually paying attention to where she was going) a figure got into her way and bumped into her. Hiccup (Who also had been lost in thought).

"Oh, Hi Astrid, Hi Astrid, umm.. Hi Astrid."

He stuttered, startled. He recovered quickly however. Astrid smiled and replied likewise.

"Hey... You been busy?"

She asked, hopefully getting a hint at what he's planning on giving her. He got slightly uncomfortable (as if he was actually trying not to tell her), and scratched the back of his neck.

Hiccup was actually uncomfortable because he wasn't busy, he was sitting at his desk for at least an hour before Gobber walked in on him. Keep it simple. Great advice! (not really). Hiccup was never good at simple (or else he'd be a great Viking). He nodded and tried making it up.

"Yeah, been quite busy getting… Helping Gobber make his present for my dad. It's going to be an awesome sword!"

He replied, and she seemed to buy it so he continued.

"Anyway, I was just about to have the sunset flight with Toothless. You know, before he leaves to go to the nesting grounds."

He finished, glad he threw her off. Astrid knew he obviously wasn't telling the truth, he was clearly getting her present ready and covered for it. She was fine with it though, she was more glad he wasn't asking her what she was doing for the better half of the day.

"Yes, That sunset flight. Quite beautiful. Always takes me back to our first flight."

She said playfully punching him in the shoulder before kissing his cheek and walking off towards her home.

"Cya!"

She yelled when she was further towards her house.

"Bye!..."

Hiccup finished saying. Blushing from the kiss and thinking about what she said. Their first flight. Wasn't really the most stellar way to pick up a girl (and he did quite literally pick her up). But none the less it became one of the most treasured times of their life.

Astrid left and began thinking about what Hiccup had said. It was true that this would probably be the last sunset flight the two had together for a number of weeks, until the baby dragons were strong enough to fly home to Berk. That island was quite the distance away. even by dragon back. Toothless would stay there for the whole few weeks. Even leaving for a few days might be problematic for the tribes dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid likewise suddenly knew what to do for each others Snoggletog gift.

_Snoggletog..._

What a weird name...

It was as if someone was bored with "Winter Solstice" and decided they'd make a new ridiculous name up to suit their needs. This of course ruined it for anyone that ever liked the title "Winter Solstice" I mean, what a hog. Can't have a mix of people calling it Snoggletog (the idiots) and the rest calling it Winter Solstice? (the cool and intellectual ones). Had do be Snoggletog. Through and through, no diversity... Very Viking. Regardless that festive (and poorly named) time of the year had finally come about. and everyone was preparing for the feast (which used to be just a Snoggletog feast, but was now an honoring feast of the dragons departure.) and also, obviously, everyone was preparing for the lack of dragons.

Well. All except for one.

Astrid tied the last bag on to Stormfly, she should make the trip despite the extra weight well. Stormfly was a dragon after all. Astrid was finally ready for her dragons departure. and would wait until the right time to spring it on Hiccup (and also everyone, sucks to be them.)

Astrid walked out of the stables and prepared to do some final decorations for her house. However, she didn't get to finish her line of thought as Hiccup came around the corner.

"Why hello milady."

He began in a mock-royal manner. She laughed and responded in the same tone.

"Why how do you do your excellency"

She responded, pulling it off way better then him, he gestured his distaste about this but began speaking anyway.

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to show you your Snoggletog present."

He began, Astrid raised her eyebrows and questioned.

"Okay. Why not. Where is it?"

She asked. Hiccups lips curved into a smile as he stated.

"Follow me"

And so she did, Despite her better judgement in saying no and finishing her decorations. They went up the alleyways towards the edge of town. Her curiosity was piqued and she was understandably confused as to why it was at the edge of town. scratch that, in the forest, they had past the forest line and were now surrounded by shrubbery and trees. When they had gotten far enough away Hiccup slowed down and turned to her.

"Close your eyes and wait here."

He said still smiling, Astrid furrowed her brows but closed her eyes anyway, she heard him enter the forest, not so quietly. then the sound of him trudging through snow faded away. And then silence.

Just silence.

Astrid sighed, all this curiosity was getting to her, it was horrible, she wouldn't waste this much time with him. What was he up to?

It wasn't long before she heard it. Flapping. Of wings. Just as she reopened her eyes a black dragon swooped her up by her arms. Her exclamation was followed by her yelling.

"Ahh, Hiccup, what are you doing!?"

She cried. Hiccup didn't respond… She knew he could hear her… When she got down from this she would-

Her thoughts were cut off as she was dropped rather unceremoniously onto a tree branch, she grabbed hold as he landed on top, She glared at him. As she did, the scenery all of a sudden looked _very_ familiar. Gods, it was even the same tree.

"Just let me show you."

He finally said, She looked at him and saw the reserved smile and what seemed like smugness at her realization. All of a sudden seeing where this is going she got well into character, by climbing the branch (harder now that she was taller and admittedly heavier). She moved towards the bent trunk and grabbed hold of Toothless (who instead of growling cooed, clearly he would never make a great thespian). She got on the saddle with her infamous scowl plastering her face, covering her excitement and with as much anger as she could muster (which wasn't much), muttered.

"Now get me down."

She hoped he didn't think her serious. Evidently not as he took off with the same abrupt jolt upwards that happened last time. The soared into the sky, a lot less screaming from Astrid and a lot more leaning into the dragon and Hiccup to maximize their speed. Force of habit... Maybe she wasn't the best Thespian either. They dived down with incredible speed in the cold Snoggletog air. They did the same maneuvers, which Toothless seemed to remember and stuck his tongue out and made an expression that she believed to this day was his smile. They started spinning in midair and then made that same spin go downwards into some move nobody's ever heard of before, right before Toothless quickly shot his wings out (in what she swore was the exact same place as last time)... And then they were gliding, well, closer to floating from where she was sitting... The scenery was still beautiful, looking like a white picturesque island rather than the desolate wasteland it seemed like from the ground.

They soared into the clouds, and, never being one to resist, threw her arms into the clouds. Having moisture grace her hands. Hiccup eventually leaned back and whispered

"Happy Snoggletog"

She withdrew her arms from the clouds and leaned into him and hugged him from behind. Odin why didn't she think of this… Well, her planned gift was pretty good. Hiccup soared above the clouds and slowed down which gave them silence from the wind buffeting in their ears. Up here they always had peace and freedom. Hiccup leaned back into her so their faces were side by side. he turned his head and kissed her from there. Trusting Toothless to do the incredibly hard job of flying, without his guidance. straight ahead with no obstacles... Astrid leaned into the mid-flight kiss intently as it wasn't something they ever tried before. then again, they were usually on their own dragons.

The kiss ended when Toothless accidentally (purposely. useless reptile) flew through a cloud and brought them out of their peace by showering their bodies with wet mist and effectively soaking Hiccup (who was in front) Hiccup exclaimed in indigence and Toothless crooned in laughter. Astrid laughed as well, right when Berk came back into sight. The dragons would be leaving soon, she'd better get her present underway.

"So, did you like the present?"

He said as they landed back at the outskirts of town. She jumped off Toothless, Walked up to him slowly before punching him in the shoulder.

"That's for not warning me I'd be kidnapped.

She then pulled him in and kissed him chastely then hugged him after.

"That was for the best present ever."

He smiled and hugged her back. What better present than a reenactment of the beginning of well, them! Shouts were heard from the town square and they realized the dragons were about to leave. and the villagers were sending them off. She smirked and turned to Hiccup.

"Now for my present"

she said before sprinting off towards town. Hiccup kept up as well as he could as they entered back through alleys towards Astrids pen, Toothless not close behind. She entered her stable with Hiccup just outside catching his breath. She excited on top of Stormfly who had camping gear packed on her. Camping gear for two.

"What?.."

Hiccup started to question but Astrid merely smiled and gestured to Toothless.

"Care to join me on a holiday to the nesting grounds?"

Hiccup looked at her, then slowly back at Toothless, his best friend who was supposedly going to leave him for roughly a month… And the chance to spend it with all the dragons and his best friend? (not to mention his girlfriend.) Well… Astrid really did know how to get him a great present.

Stoick walked into the center of the bustling Vikings to cheer and send off the dragons, Hiccup and Astrid weren't with them like usual but they were getting older. Certain… Activities that he'd rather not talk about (let alone think about) were probably more important to them now than sending of dragons for Snoggletog (Save Toothless, but he wasn't here in the town center either). The first sighting of foreign dragons graced the sky, and with it. The dragons were off, all of Berks dragon inhabitants were officially off the ground. But then he saw two people and two gear packed dragons taking off from behind a house as well.

Hiccup knew when he gets home he would get a stern talking (and probably yelling) to about responsibility and staying on the island or whatnot. But right now he was off on his well deserved holiday with Astrid. Just the two of them… He would face the angry and disappointed look of his father when he returned. But he knew it would be worth it. It always was when it came to the people he cared about most.

Best present ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, back to my proper story now. Hope you like my little plot bunny here. Also. Thanks to Foster117 for asking if I was doing a Snoggletog special. I know that was months ago, but you gave me the idea XD<strong>

**Cyas**


End file.
